Mayuyu Live ~B6 Selection~
Idol: Mayu Bokerdole Coord: Welcome Strawberry Coord Cyalume Coord: Doll Heroine Cyalume Coord Canción: BINGO! ---- (1! 2! 3! 4!) WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW wake nante nani mo nai shoukai sareta shunkan inazuma ni utareta no (Fall in love) risou no TAIPU da to ka koko ni hikareta nante omoidasenai SUPIIDO de... me to me ga au to mune ga takanaru kokoro no oku de omowazu sakendeta (I'm loving you) ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! Mayu aparece corriendo por PriPara, saludando alegremente a quienes encuentra en el camino, sosteniendo una carta de color rosa. Tras pasar cerca de distintos lugares, llega a una parte tranquila, cerca de un árbol, donde la perspectiva de la cámara cambia a primera persona, ya que ahora se puede ver a Mayu acercarse a la cámara mirando hacia abajo. Mayu: ...¡Para ti! *extiende la carta a la cámara* Confession: ~I'M LOVING YOU~ BINGO! BINGO! anata ni meguriaeta (Finally) BINGO! BINGO! umarete hajimete PIN to kita (I'll take a chance) ---- Mayu aparece en su "apartamento" de PriPara Hills, sentada en el sofá algo aburrida. Escucha el sonido de unos cascabeles y se dirige al lugar de donde provenía el mismo, encontrándose con un PriTicket cerca de la puerta, que estaba entre abierta. Al salir se encuentra con un largo camino de diversos PriTickets y TomoTickets, decide seguirlo. Al principio caminaba, y conforme se encontraba con más y más TomoTickets iba acelerando, hasta terminar por ir corriendo sin parar por ese camino. Al llegar a la fuente del centro de PriPara, lugar donde terminaba el camino, se encuentra con un pedestal con un cojín, sobre él se encontraba una pulsera rosa, con una nota al lado. Mayu miró la nota por un momento, y entonces se puso la pulsera, para después voltear a la cámara. Mayu: ... *Mira la pulsera* ... *voltea a la cámara de nuevo* ¡¡Gracias!! *Parece que abraza al espectador, y la imagen se desvanece* Match Ticket: THANKS FOR ALL BINGO! BINGO! kyou made wakime furazu matte ite yokatta wa unmei wo mikata ni... (Love, Love me do!) WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW koko de okita kiseki ni SUKIPPU shitai kurai kamisama ni kansha suru (Thank you!) ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Lovely_Flower_Cinderella Lovely Flower Cinderella] guuzen wa itsu datte youi sareta SHINARIO dare ni mo nani mo shirasarezu ni... anata no koto wo kangaeru tabi iki wo suru no mo ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Exciting_Present_For_You! Exciting Present For You!] kurushiku natte kuru (Crazy for you) HIT! HIT! domannaka ni meichuu! (Just met you) HIT! HIT! watashi no HAATO ga nusumareta (Stole my heart) HIT! HIT! dokoka de aeru you na yokan kurai shiteta kedo anata wa SAPURAIZU (Oh my god!) ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! BINGO! BINGO! anata ni meguriaeta (Finally) BINGO! BINGO! umarete hajimete PIN to kita (I'll take a chance) BINGO! BINGO! kyou made wakime furazu matte ite yokatta wa unmei wo mikata ni... (Love, Love me do!) HIT! HIT! domannaka ni meichuu! (Just met you) HIT! HIT! watashi no HAATO ga nusumareta (Stole my heart) HIT! HIT! dokoka de aeru you na yokan kurai shiteta kedo anata wa SAPURAIZU (Oh my god!) WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW Categoría:Live Categoría:Mayu Live Categoría:TIC5 Categoría:B6L Categoría:CandySweetty